American Medical Student Association (AMSA) Foundation Patient Safety &Quality Symposium (PSQS). As stated in the 1999 Institute of Medicine report To Err Is Human, there are approximately 44,000 to 98,000 preventable deaths each year. The need to address patient safety and quality from the moment someone applies to medical school to the last day they practice medicine is essential to the public health of our nation and the future of the health care industry. The Patient Safety and Quality Symposium to Address the Unmet Needs in Teaching Physicians to Provide Safe Patient Care (PSQS) is a [1 1/2]-day forum designed to build upon the recently released (2010) white paper by the Lucian Leape Institute at the National Patient Safety Foundation, UNMET NEEDS: Teaching Physicians to Provide Safe Patient Care. The white paper identifies a series of high level recommendations needed to reform medical school education and the residency training program levels in order to truly impact patient safety across the nation. This symposium will bring together medical students, residents, medical school deans, professors, teaching hospital administrators, and patient safety personnel from across the nation in a day-long event that will include lectures from national leaders in the field of patient safety as well as roundtable discussions to develop actionable steps to address the UNMET NEEDS recommendations. The key objectives for this symposium are 1) to bring the participants together in order to discuss safe patient care and to develop actionable steps for how to improve it, 2) to disseminate the white paper report, UNMET NEEDS, 3) to improve the knowledge, skills, and attitudes among physicians-in-training, medical schools, and teaching hospitals about patient safety. The outcomes of the symposium will be 1) the development and publishing of actionable steps to address the recommendations of the UNMET NEEDS white paper, 2) the empowerment of physicians-in-training to strive for patient safety in all components of their educational and professional careers, 3) the strengthening of informal networks for those interested in patient safety as a discipline. This includes the connection for physicians-in-training to informal mentors, 4) a podcast of portions of the symposium for those who could not attend. These combined outcomes are essential to raising the importance of patient safety within medicine and in providing support to practitioners attempting to positively impact change. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: American Medical Student Association (AMSA) Foundation Patient Safety &Quality Symposium (PSQS) The Patient Safety &Quality Symposium to Address the Unmet Needs in Teaching Physicians to Provide Safe Patient Care (PSQS) will bring stakeholders together to not only learn about patient safety but also to [develop] actionable steps which medical schools, teaching hospitals, and physicians-in-training can take in order to begin changing the knowledge, attitudes, and skills which currently result in nearly 100,000 preventable deaths each year in the United States.